brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Training Hotspots/Rosecove
These Training Hotspots are suitable for players who have reached Rosecove City and are training for Rosecove Gym, plus the Rival Battles ahead. The hotspot selection is rather narrow and lacklustre early on, with many aspects actually providing no choice until much later in-game. For players who have already proceeded to further cities, please view other tabs to the left for newer and wider selection of hotspots. EXP / Money There is neither an ideal Trainer for grinding a lot of EXP, nor an optimal opponent to rack up on money at the moment. Players will have to press on until Cragonos Mines where they will find the first EXP Hotspot, and Route 11 where a Trainer gives plenty of money. Effort Values HP Unfortunately the earliest HP training ground appears on Route 14. Players have to live without one until they get past Fluoruma City. Physical Attack Gentleman Nolan on Route 8 is the first qualifying Training Hotspot in Roria, specializing in Physical Attack EVs. Gible's Dragon Rage can be destructive for Pokémon at lower levels, be prepared for that. However, behind the 6 Attack EVs, Nolan's last Pokémon Delcatty gives HP and Speed EVs instead, so remember to turn off EXP Share if players have one, and use some Pokémon that also needs HP and Speed EVs to defeat Delcatty. If not, they will end up being required to buy HP and Speed Reset items in BP Shop, Colosseum Marketplace. Route 8 also happens to have terrible RTD Signal, which means the most convenient way to unlock rematches is out of the table, and if players want to heal their party after Rival Jake left, they must return to Rosecove City. |- |- |Attack1=Dragon Rage|Attack2=Sandstorm|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Sand Tomb}} |- |Attack1=Bite|Attack2=Helping Hand|Attack3=Take Down|Attack4=Work Up}} |- |Attack1=Helping Hand|Attack2=Flame Wheel|Attack3=Reversal|Attack4=Fire Fang}} |- |Attack1=Wrap|Attack2=Sleep Powder|Attack3=Poison Powder|Attack4=Stun Spore}} |- |Attack1=Fake Out|Attack2=Sing|Attack3=Attract|Attack4=Double Slap}} |- Physical Defense Route 8 contains another Training Hotspot, which is Hiker Anson for Physical Defense. His team gives out 6 Defense EVs, with nothing else to disrupt the EV spread unlike Nolan. The RTD malfunctioning continues to be an issue, while the devastating attack Self-Destruct also gets in the way, so be very careful. Players should bring Pokémon that possess multi-hit moves like Bullet Seed, or with Abilities such as Mold Breaker in order to get past Sturdy — an Ability that prevents an instant knockout. |- |- |Attack1=Rock Throw|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Smack Down|Attack4=Self-Destruct}} |- |Attack1=Smack Down|Attack2=Bulldoze|Attack3=Stomp|Attack4=Chip Away}} |- |Attack1=Stealth Rock|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Rock Polish|Attack4=Smack Down}} |- Special Attack / Defense Special Attack is another stat which lacks a training ground until much later in-game. Push forward and acquire 4 more Gym Badges for the first Sp. Atk hotspot. Fortunately, Special Defense hotspot comes around much quicker and will be opened up shortly after players get Float Badge. Speed Beach Babe Samantha on the Battle Pier of Rosecove Beach is the first Speed hotspot players will come across in their journey. Her party consists of the Staryu family, giving out a total of 4 Speed EVs. While Electric-type and Grass-type attacks are supposed to make short work of her team, both of her Staryu possess Camouflage to change their types according to the environment, and her final Pokémon Starmie has Recover to replenish its health. Sadly the RTD Signal on Rosecove Beach has become jammed, possibly due to the introduction of Manaphy Event, but players can backtrack to Rosecove City for healing in the Pokémon Centre and also using RTD, or they can leave for Route 8 and return to have Samantha ready for another fight. |- |- |Attack1=Bubble Beam|Attack2=Swift|Attack3=Camouflage|Attack4=Gyro Ball}} |- |Attack1=Swift|Attack2=Water Gun|Attack3=Rapid Spin|Attack4=Recover}} |- Category:Pokémon